The Strenght to Go On
by Flowerlady
Summary: Post DN AU...The romance of Valin Horn and Tahiri Veila... Companion piece to Always Have, Always Will


**Title:** The Strength to Go On  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** post-DN, Future  
**Characters:** Tahiri Veila/ Valin Horn  
**Genre:** AU, Angst, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Valin Horn remembers his wife.

**A/N:** This vignette is a companion piece to my novel, _**Always Have, Always Will**_. You do not need to read that to understand this but you should know that I have taken some liberties with the events of the Dark Nest Trilogy. First, I make the Killiks out to be the bad guys. The Jedi who were called to the hive was in a sense tricked by the Dark Jedi. In the process, the Jedi not only try to help get the "captured" Jedi free from the Killiks, but also help the Chiss. Also, the GFFA come to the aid of the Chiss which opens the door for the Chiss to join the GFFA. Finally, after the events that loosely occur in the _Joiner King_, Tahiri returns to Zonoma Sekot to continue her work with Danni Quee and the Yuuzahn Vong. This piece also covers the time after the events as laid out in _Always Have, Always Will_. But you should know Jacen and Tenel Ka, Kyp and Jaina, Zekk and Danni are all married. The other companion piece to this is _**To Love Thy Friend**_ which dealt with the romance of Jag Fel and Shawnkyr Nuruodo.

This will also act as a sort of prologue to the sequel to _Always Have, Always Will_ which is entitled **_Love's Sweet Promise _**

The Strength to Go On  
(61 years ABY)

As the reddish sun rose over the horizon of what the Galaxy referred to as the Jedi planet of Ossus, he stared unseeingly out over the field and absently lifted the glass to his lips again. He winced as he swallowed the dark amber liquid, but it no longer burned as it slid down his throat. No, the fine Corellian whisky had numbed his tongue and throat and it had dulled his senses but he still felt the pain. He wondered if anything would ever make the pain go away.

Valin Horn drained the glass and reached a trembling hand over to pour another but when he picked up the bottle it was empty. He stared blurry-eyed at the bottle, when he had started this journey to forget last night after his parents, his kids and the many friends left, it had been nearly full. Only five shots had been poured from it. Those had been drunk only a month ago in celebration of the engagement announcement of his son Terrik to Meri Leia Durron, the youngest daughter of his good friends Kyp and Jaina Durron. Terrik had brought the bottle out and poured the shots for them. That had been a happy time. He would never forget Tahiri's joy at the prospect of finally officially belonging to the Solo family which over the years had become an adoptive one for her. As she, their daughter Cassie, his mother Mirax, his sister Jysella and Jaina went off with Meri, the men who included himself, Kyp, Terrik, his brother-in-law Doran Tainer and Corran Horn went into Valin's study and toasted to the bright and happy future.

Now, Valin Horn, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council, looked at the empty bottle and felt cheated as he wondered if those five shots would have been enough to make the pain and grief go away. Make the guilt go away. Make him forget the woman whom he had loved so completely for the past twenty-five years who would never be coming back.

Suddenly, the grief overwhelmed him, as he threw the bottle across the room, he sobbed and yelled out in aguish.

"Tahiri, why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die?"

Then as he buried his face into his hands and sobbed, the memories came rushing back.

XXXX

(Timeframe: immediately after the Killik War)

He wasn't happy and he really didn't care if anyone knew that either. "I don't care," he said into his mike as he approached the verdant planet of Zonoma Sekot. "I have supplies for the Jedi stationed there and the sooner I get them delivered the sooner I can go back doing something a little more useful."

"But Knight Horn," came the accented voice of the Ferroan control officer of the living planet, "the storm will be over soon. Please have patience."

Valin hit the edge of the control panel of the old Corellian freighter he was piloting and swore an explicit he had no doubt picked up from his ex-smuggler grandfather. Then he said to the control, "Fine. Just let me know when Sekot will finally allow me to land, will you?"

"Of course, Knight—" Valin hit the comm switch, turning it off.

Valin despised this sort of non-sense. He hated the fact that even though he had been a Jedi Knight for four years he was still occasionally treated as if he was still an apprentice or worse a kid. While the other side of the Galaxy was recovering from a war, the Council assigned him the duty of running the supplies that Danni Quee requested. He had avoided the war with the Yuuzahn Vong because his father insisted he was too young and too ill trained to fight. Never mind that his friend Anakin Solo had only been seventeen when he was killed or that his other friend and former classmate Tahiri Veila was only fifteen when she began fighting in the war. She, after all, was only a year older than he but Corran Horn would hear none of this. He kept saying things were not that desperate that Valin was needed for the war effort. Now, after he finally was fully trained he was still being treated as a kid; sometimes, he thought he'd see more action being a smuggler like his grandfather.

Suddenly, the comm buzzed again, irritated he hit the switch, "Well, is that temperamental piece of rock finally gonna let me land?"

But this time a different voice greeted him, slightly husky, silky, a voice he hadn't heard in quite a while, the voice of Tahiri Veila, "Valin Horn, watch that temper, you know what they say 'anger is the path to the Dark Side'."

Valin simply frowned and scoffed, "Didn't they tell you? There is no Dark Side anymore, at least according to Jacen Solo."

"Since when did he become the expert?" She countered and laughed.

Valin who was already getting tired of the game said, "Do you have any coordinates for me yet?"

"Sith, Valin, can you get anymore unpleasant?" Tahiri responded taken aback. The she added, "Here are the coordinates. We'll meet you on the field."

"Sorry, about that," he said and forced a little more good humor into his voice. "I just wish I wasn't stuck doing this kind of thing all the time."

"Well, join the club." And with that the comm went dead.

An hour later found him pacing before the hut that housed Tahiri and Danni Quee, the pretty blond scientist who had been living on Zonoma Sekot for the past seven years. He was waiting for the supplies to get unloaded and then after he loaded the experiments that Danni was to send back to Cilghal, he was out of there. He looked on somewhat nervously as several Yuuzahn Vong children began to watch him and speak quietly to each other in their course language, many of them pointing and snickering.

"You know, they are wondering why you are acting like a caged animal when you are not caged."

He spun to see Tahiri leaning against the doorframe of her hut, arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling at him and for the first time in a long time he really noticed her. The sun was shining in such a way that it caught the highlights in her hair making it appear like fine gold. Her eyes were a brilliant green and she was wearing a loose fitting dark green tunic and leggings. He realized just how beautiful she really was.

He stepped closer and said, "Well, I feel like a caged animal these days."

She scrutinized him for a moment then held out her hand and with a tilt of her head beckoned him to come with her, "Come with me. There is a nice quiet place I know where we can talk." As the children began to follow them, she turned and in Yuuzhan Vong said, "No, stay here. I want to talk to Jedi Horn alone."

Valin would never forget the conversation they had as they sat on the soft moss by the small river that flowed not far from the village. They sat there and he explained to her his frustrations of not being taken seriously by the other Jedi because he wasn't a veteran of the Yuuzhan Vong War.

Tahiri listened to him and finally she said, "I would have done anything to have had the choice not to fight in that war, Valin." She turned away from him and looked at the river, but not before he caught the haunted look that still was more often than not in her beautiful green eyes. After a moment she went on quietly, "I faced horrors that no one my age should have faced. I did horrors no one my age should have done. To make matters worse I had to become something that no one understands." She turned to him and smiled but it never reached her eyes, "Valin, I often wish we would have listened to Anakin and not followed him when he came to rescue us. If Sannah, you and I would have gone with the other students and Kam and Tionne…" her voice trailed off and she swallowed.

"I know, Tahiri, I know," he quietly replied. Finally, he took a deep breath and said changing the subject, "So, when are you allowed to leave this rock?"

Tahiri had been sent back to Zonoma Sekot after she returned from the Unknown Regions. She was to work again with the Vong and try to find her place in the Order. She looked at Valin and genuinely smiled, "I'm actually choosing to stay at the moment. My meld with the others is completely gone and I feel that I can help here. Danni is training to become the Megister of Sekot, I help Harrar with the ongoing growing pains of the Yuuzahn Vong as they learn how to work and live together. And I teach the young which is really rewarding because they see the future through the eyes of innocence. But unlike before, I am actually seeing progress." She paused again then said, "Actually, if you really wanted to make a difference, Valin, you may want to think of staying here. We could use another Jedi."

"What? Me help with the Vong?" When she gave him a sharp look and he blushed slightly, he forgot that was not a good thing to say to a Yuuzahn Vong. "I'm sorry—Um," then he thought about what she had said as he gazed at her. There was something that suddenly was drawing him to her and he could not understand it. But as she looked at him he sensed a similar feeling from her. Then he tentatively said, "I would have to get the Council's approval, but you know, I think you may be right." At her smile he want on to say as he smiled back, "Though I know absolutely nothing about the Vo—Yuuzahn Vong."

"Don't worry you will catch on quick. I'm sure of it."

X

Six weeks later found him back on Zonoma Sekot mediating without much success a squabble over who was to work the village garden that day. He had been on the planet for a month after the Council granted him permission to go back and stay on Zonoma Sekot. His biggest problem was that he did not know the language.

"No," he shook his head dramatically and pointed to the onetime warrior before him. "You, need to work," he demonstrated by pretending to use a hoe. The Yuuzahn Vong refused to use any type of mechanical devices still even after seven years of being on the planet. However, they would now use nonliving tools, at least.

The warrior only stared at Valin with more than an amused gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his scarred face. Tahiri came over and intervened and in no uncertain terms told the former warrior that he would work or he would go hungry. That seemed to work, at least the warrior moved towards the garden.

Tahiri watched him go then shook her head. After he was out of earshot she said as she turned back to him, "I really despise that man."

"So, you've dealt with him before?" he asked as she led him back toward the side of the village square. She didn't need to tell him where they were going, he already knew. The riverbank had become their private escape.

She looked at him incredulously, "Of course, every time he needs to do something that he feels is below him."

"But why? I mean, doesn't he realize he needs to do his share?"

"Vitch Lah was a commander of a battleship. He feels the gods have forsaken him by not allowing him to die honorably as his kinsmen did. Kunra and Harrar insist that he will eventually realize the beauty of Zonoma Sekot and stop fighting like the rest have."

When they reached the river Tahiri said enthusiastically as she plopped down in her usual spot pulling Valin down beside her, "Now, I think it is time you at least learn the basics of the language."

A month later Valin at least could face Vitch Lah and tell him that he needed to pull his weight. Valin picked up the language rather fast and even Harrar and Kunra whom Valin also befriended began to speak their language to Valin instead of Basic just to provide him with more practice. Of course, they would laugh at his mistakes but they would also encourage the Jedi's efforts.

One day Kunra and Valin were moving some supplies from a storeroom when Tahiri walked by with a group of children. She was reading in Basic to them from a datapad and they were repeating her words after her. As she passed by Valin and the once Shamed Warrior, she met Valin's grey eyes and smiled. Valin straightened from putting a carton down, brushed his hand through his dark brown hair that was getting long and couldn't help but smile back. Kunra watched the exchange of smiles and extended gazes, then he chuckled in his deep rough voice.

Valin turned his attention to the taller, bigger being when he spoke for the first time that day in Basic, "You humans have strange mating rituals, you realize that?"

Valin stared at him aghast, "Mating rituals?" Then he shook his head, "Tahiri and I are only friends. We've known each other since we were kids."

Kunra only chuckled harder, "What does that matter? You want to mate with her. She wants to mate with you. We all can see it. She went out of her way to just walk by here. And for what purpose? Just to look at you and smile?"

Valin didn't say anything else; he was too flabbergasted to even think of a protest. But as he turned to watch Tahiri as she sat down on the grass under a tree with the alien children hanging on her every word, Valin had to admit he definitely felt more than just friendship for her. He was falling in love with her. He only hoped she was feeling the same thing for him.

X

Over the next few weeks, Tahiri and Valin found themselves becoming more and more personal in their conversations at the riverbank. They had always been close ever since he arrived on the planet, which in of itself was odd considering they hadn't been for the past nine or ten years, but now they were becoming inseparable. Later Valin and Tahiri would find out that the entire village including Danni watched with much hope and anticipation, the growing relationship between the two young Jedi. Danni would eventually tell him that she could tell Tahiri was beginning to feel more than friendship for Valin. Since the two women lived together, Danni related that she had never seen Tahiri as happy as she was becoming. The haunted look was disappearing from her green eyes and in its place was happiness, something Danni had never known the young woman to possess.

On one morning after their chores for the village were finished, Valin and Tahiri found themselves on the riverbank. Tahiri had her long, curling blond hair down instead of in its usual tail or braid. Valin had never seen her look so beautiful. Finally, he said, "Tahiri, may ask you a personal question?"

She gazed at him and after a moment she nodded, "Yes?"

"Do you still love Anakin?" he asked the question gently and he watched as she searched his face as if she was trying to find her answer.

After a long moment she quietly said, "Valin, a part of me will always love him. I think it has more to do with him dieing so young, with me being too young, and not knowing what the future could have held." She looked out over the river and then went on, he never expected her to be so candid. "He was my first love. He was the first to ever kiss me. He had been the only one to ever make love to me." She must have felt his surprise through the Force because she looked at him and added, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "I know, we were too young. It happened right before the mission." She smiled sadly, then turned back to the river and went on after a moment, "And then he was taken away from me. If he would have lived, would we have married? I don't know, probably. But I have moved on a long time ago, Valin," with that she turned back to him with an intense gaze that surprised him. "It's everyone else who insists on me staying behind."

Valin gazed deeply into her eyes and in that moment he knew. He knew that he loved her. He leaned over the same time as she. The soft brushing of lips, the gentlest of kisses passed between them. When he pulled back he watched as Tahiri opened her eyes. Then she let her shields down and he was flooded with her love. No words were said as he reached up and cupped her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into the caress as he let his down.

Tahiri laced her arms around his neck and he entangled his hands into her hair. This time when their lips met it was full of new found passion. Finally, the need for air forced them apart and Tahiri smiled as she opened her eyes, "Wow."

Valin nervously chuckled and stroked her face, "I could say the same." Then after a moment of just gazing into her eyes he said, "Tahiri, I love you."

Tahiri's smile became brighter, "And I, Valin Horn, am totally head over heels in love with you."

X

Valin and Tahiri tried to keep their new found love a secret at first but it was no use. Danni and the few Ferraons, including Jabithia, which worked at the village, were ecstatic for them, while the Yuuzhan Vong found them rather amusing. For the next two months they allowed their love to be nurtured and it grew deeper and stronger.

Valin made a trip back to Ossus to pick up supplies for them and to return more of Danni's data to Cilghal. It was during the hyperspace jump to the Jedi's home base that he made his decision.

A week and a half later, Valin landed back on Zonoma Sekot and was nearly knocked down when he stepped off the landing ramp when Tahiri ran into his arms. He kissed her and held her and in that second he knew he had made the right decision. Now, he had to find the courage to ask her.

Finally a week later, they were sitting by the river, but this time instead of sitting side by side, Tahiri was sitting so that she could lean against him as he held her. They were talking about the village when Valin changed the subject, "Tahiri, I have something I want to—um—want to ask you."

She turned within his arms enough to look at him. She must have felt his sudden nerves through their growing bond because she stared at him with a concerned expression. "Valin?"

Valin swallowed hard and then after a moment of just staring into her green eyes, he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the ring he had bought on Ossus. He glanced down at it then he looked at her again as he held it out, "Marry me, Tahiri. I can't imagine—"

He didn't get a chance to finish; she let out a delighted squeal and crushed his lips with hers. He allowed her to deepen the kiss and relished the flood of happiness he felt coming from her. Finally, when the need for air forced them a part, Valin watched the tears of joy as they slid down her pink cheeks. He laughed and said, "I assume that was a 'yes'."

She nodded and said, "Oh, Valin, I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. Yes, I will marry you!"

Valin then with a trembling hand slipped the simple emerald ring onto her finger.

X

Six months later on Zonoma Sekot they were married by his father in a simple Jedi ceremony that included the Horn's and Solo's many friends. Tahiri was given away by Han Solo and Jaina served as her maid of honor. Valin's best friend Doran Tainer served as best man. The wedding was quite the gathering of Jedi, current and retired military, one time smugglers, government officials, Hapan royalty in the form of a pregnant Tenel Ka, her consort Jason Solo and their daughter Allana, and, of course, Yuuzhan Vong and Ferraons. That day was probably one of the happiest in Valin's life.

Of course, fifteen months later, he could have said that again as Tahiri gave birth to their son whom they named for Valin's grandfather Booster. However, because Valin insisted the Galaxy could not withstand another Booster, especially one that was a Jedi, he and Tahiri named him Terrik.

Two years later, Cassie came into their lives. She was loosely named for Tahiri's birth mother.

Valin and Tahiri had a full life. They eventually left Zonoma Sekot once Zekk and Danni were married and they took up residence on Ossus and their children attended the Academy. Valin had to feel sorry of the instructors because not only were his children there but also the Durrons' four, Jacen and Tenel Ka's son, and Zekk and Danni's son. He or Tahiri always seemed to be mediating another sort of growing pains, those of their children and their friends.

X

The mission was supposed to be a simple one but one that required a certain finesse and that was why he and Tahiri had agreed to accompany the other two young Jedi on the mission. The Jedi Council had been approached by Chief-of-State Syal Antilles-Barrett who requested that the Jedi check on the report of pirates running slaves through the planet of Ansion. The plan was that he and Tahiri and their son Terrik would go undercover as possible buyers of slaves, while Bail Solo D'jo would be their back up if things went sour.

When they arrived on planet that had been reclaimed and re-inhabited by the native Ansionians years ago following the Yuuzahn Vong's destruction, the four Jedi immediately began to feel a strong disturbance in the Force. They followed leads that GFFA Intelligence and Chief Antilles-Barrett have them. After being in the rebuilt capital city of New Cuipernam for five days, Valin, Tahiri and Terrik were finally contacted by the agent for the slaver.

The Jedi were given a time and place to meet the agent in the seedy downtown district of the city that had become a hotbed of lowlife since it had been rebuilt fifteen years before.

The ferrocrete building was adjacent to a small private hanger which by the feeling of dread and other unpleasant emotions that they could pick up from the Force; it was a safe bet that the hanger was used for the distribution of the slaves. Dressed in elaborate formal robes of low ranking nobles of the planet of Serenno, the three Jedi entered the reception area of what looked like any other shipping business and were greeted by a one-eyed Ansionian.

The native who was about a half meter shorter than the Jedi and sported a bright orange stripe of fur that went from his head to his short tail, bowed deeply, smiled showing a mouthful of sharp teeth and said, "Welcome, friends. What can Adiskus Shipping help you with?"

Valin had opened himself to the Force further and tried to probe the alien to determine any duplicity and after not really finding any he said, "I am Marquis De'Marsh of Serenno and we are here to check on the special merchandise you have to offer. Mr. Molseli has referred us to this fine establishment and informed us that a Mr. Frei Adiskus would be willing to help us."

The Ansionian smiled broader and then flicked his one-eyed gaze questioningly at Tahiri and Terrik who was standing behind his parents. Valin took the cue and turned towards his wife and son, smiling he gestured towards them and introduced them, "I'm sorry, this is my wife, Lady De'Marsh and our son Jozef."

The agent bowed to each as they were being introduced and looked them over.  
"It is a pleasure," he said as he stood and continued to smile. Then after a short pause he went on to say, "Marquis, Lady, please follow me." With that he turned and headed through another door and the Jedi followed him down a darkened corridor.

Valin began to pick up the feeling of danger about the same time as the other Jedi. Terrik who was in a meld with Bail, received a warning from the Hapan prince that something wasn't right. Terrik couldn't get much more than that before the attack happened. As the Ansionian led them to an intersection of corridors, he quickly fled to the right as about fifteen black armored guards attacked from the left.

The Jedi instantly realized that they had been set up, and pulled their lightsabers from the folds of their robes. Valin who lacked telekinesis also pulled a blaster. They deflected the shots and Valin fired several shots. Terrik sent a nudge to Bail who was on his way, then went after the fleeing Ansionian. Tahiri somehow fought her way forward swearing in Yuuzhan Vong as she deflected one shot after another back into the attackers.

Valin felt that they were actually getting the better of the situation until he felt the disturbance. He turned to find another fifteen or twenty black clad armored soldiers coming down the corridor behind them. They were trying to make sure the Jedi had no means of escape. He turned and with his back to his wife and partner for so many years, they fought diligently; Valin deflecting and shooting, Tahiri deflecting and using the Force to pull the blasters from the hands of her attackers. However, it wasn't enough as Tahiri's attackers got reinforcements she was becoming overwhelmed. Valin could feel her frustration and growing fear through their Force bond. He wondered why he wasn't being overwhelmed then he saw Terrik and Bail fighting their way down the wide corridor as they came towards the Masters.

Valin felt Tahiri's surprise before he felt her pain. Terrik must have also felt his mother's rush of emotions as the first blaster bolt got through her defenses because he ran forward cutting a swath through the attackers.

"Mom!" he screamed as Valin turned to witness Tahiri taking another shot in the chest which threw her back into him. He caught her and stared disbelievingly into her emerald green eyes.

Terrik watched as his father caught Tahiri and lowered her to the floor. Knowing her lightsaber wasn't going to help her any longer, he called it to his hand and immediately began to use both his own and hers to fight the soldiers that had wounded his beloved mother.

Bail finished with the soldiers on the other side and came to help Terrik. They soon finished and Bail pushed the last surviving attacker at saber point against the wall. "Now, you will tell us exactly who and what is going on here."

The human laughed and sneered, "Oh, yes, I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you, Prince Bail."

"So, you know how we are," Bail said without any surprise in his voice. It was becoming obvious the slavers knew the Jedi were on their way. But before he could ask any other questions, the soldier threw himself onto Bail's blade, impaling his neck, killing him instantly. "Sithspit!" He yelled as he deactivated his blade and allowed the dead soldier to fall onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Valin and Terrik were trying to get Tahiri stabilized. She was losing blood fast. She looked at her son and husband and tried to give them a small smile and said weakly, the second shot must have punctured her lung because her voice was breathy, "Valin, I'm sorry. I—"

"Don't, Tahiri, save your strength. You are going to be okay," Valin said as he smoothed her hair back away from her brow and held her in his lap. The old scars from her shaping had all but faded but as she grew paler from the blood loss they began to stand out more.

"No," she coughed violently causing blood to trickle from the corner of her mouth. "I—I love you, Valin. I never told you how happy—" she coughed again and Valin began to feel her life Force begin to fade.

He couldn't hold the tears back any longer as he pulled her tighter as if that would keep her from fading away from him, "Please, my love, don't."

But she shook her head and whispered, "Valin, you have made me so happy." Then she looked at Terrik who was kneeling beside his parents, his tears shamelessly streaming down his cheeks. "Terrik, take care of your sister and your dad for me, okay?"

Terrik nodded but didn't say anything.

Bail, after checking out the rest of the attackers to see if any of the others could provide any information, kneeled down behind his younger friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. Then he gently said, "We had better get out of here."

Valin sat rocking Tahiri and whispered into her hair the Yuuzhan Vong words, "I love you, Riina." After a heart wrenching sigh, they felt Tahiri give up her life. Valin let out a wail as he felt her go and a few seconds later her body began to fade into the Force, leaving only her garments and the emerald ring begind behind.

As Bail felt his danger sense spike, he stood and helped Terrik to his feet. Gently shaking the sobbing younger Jedi he said, "Terrik, we need to get out of here now. There is nothing more we can do for her. She is with the Force. You have to help me get your dad out of here."

Terrik met his friends blue eyes, nodded and after sniffling and wiping his eyes on his sleeve he bent and helped his father to his feet. "Come on, Dad. She's gone. We have Cassie to think about now. Let's get out of here."

At the mention of Cassie, Bail reached out and pulled the emerald ring to him. He fisted it and put it into his pocket. He knew she would like to have it to remember her mother by.

Valin leaned against his son and allowed him to lead him down the corridor following Bail.

XXXX

They got out and off planet without further problems. Bail took charge and they made their way back to Coruscant within a day's time. The government was still trying to track down the slaving operation which since must have moved from Ansion because when the government agents arrived they could not find a single shred of evidence. There wasn't even any sign of a battle. The building looked as if it had been abandoned years ago. But Valin really did not care. He wanted the thugs caught and punished but he knew their operation was too precise, too perfect and they knew too much to not be part of a much bigger problem. Something he just did not have the strength to fight at the moment.

The failed mission happened nearly a week ago. Yesterday had been the memorial service on Ossus for Jedi Master Tahiri Veila Horn. Valin was finally numb; the sobbing that had begun this journey of remembrance had long since drained the well of his tears but he at least felt less at fault for her death and he realized that he couldn't have stopped it.

He stood and stumbled his way towards the kitchen but he didn't have the ambition to really go there. That had always been Tahiri's domain and he had long ago learned he was better off staying out of her kitchen. Instead he went to sit on the couch. He hoped that tomorrow would be better. He hoped that he would find the strength to want to fight. He hoped tomorrow he would find the courage to go on living.

Fin

-------

Be on the lookout for the sequel _**Love's Sweet Promise**_ coming up soon...

Review always welcom...

Thanks for reading...

Flowerlady


End file.
